1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to buckle assemblies for use in seat belt or restraint systems that are designed to protect vehicle occupants during a crash event or to hold cargo in place. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a buckle assembly adapted to receive a plurality of independent belt connectors for engagement with a respective plurality of latch mechanisms where the plurality of latch mechanisms may be moved to a release position simultaneously.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has become common place for aircraft, automobiles and other vehicles to have occupant restraint systems. Frequently, there are safety related laws or standards that require certain types of driver and passenger safety systems, depending on the type of vehicle in which the system is to be installed. The systems often utilize seat belts of the well known lap and shoulder belt varieties. Indeed, lap and shoulder belts are commonly combined to provide enhanced ability to restrain movement of an individual.
Typically the lap and shoulder belts are joined to each other or are coupled in some way to the same connector. This permits a single connector to engage a single buckle, facilitating release of the combined belt system via one release handle. However, it often can be awkward for the seat occupant to bring the belt assembly into position to engage the single connector with the buckle. Moreover, in the event of a need to quickly exit the seat and vehicle, such as in the event of an accident or other emergency, occupants can easily get entangled or caught in the combined lap and shoulder belt systems. Also, coupling the lap and shoulder belts to a single connector can impede repair or replacement of a portion of the belt system, such as an individual damaged lap or shoulder belt portion of the system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a seat belt system with a single buckle that can be releasably connected to a plurality of belts, such as both a lap and a shoulder belt. It also is desirable for the plurality of belts to be separately connectable to the buckle, so as to reduce the likelihood of becoming entangled in the belts when releasing them and trying to quickly exit a vehicle, and to permit replacement of separate respective portions of the belt system. In addition, it would be highly advantageous to have the buckle include a handle by which one can affect release of the plurality of separately connected belts to facilitate rapid egress from the vehicle.
Also, in the event that one wishes to combine a lap and shoulder belt into one belt connector and further include a shoulder belt or other multiple belt arrangement into at least a second belt connector, it would be advantageous that such combination could be received in one buckle assembly and that the belt connectors could be released simultaneously by grasping and moving one handle.
Further it is desirable to provide a buckle assembly for a cargo hold down or restraint system that permits rapid release of multiple belt connectors with movement of a single handle.
The present invention addresses shortcomings in buckle assemblies of prior art occupant restraint systems, while providing the above mentioned desirable features.